1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gun support for steadying a gun during shooting, and more particularly to such a gun support which not only permits freedom of movement of the gun for sighting and which suppress recoil during shooting but also supports the gun in a safe, space saving position until the user is ready to shoot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gun rests to assist a shooter in steadying a gun for shooting are well known and are used, for example, in sight alignment of the gun and in bench rest target shooting as well as in wild game hunting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,636 discloses a gun rest especially intended for use in sight alignment of a rifle in which the barrel of the rifle is positioned in a generally Y-shaped saddle support at one end of an elongated base or frame member and the stock is resiliently retained in a cradle at the other end of the base. A tripod-like arrangement provides a three-point support for positioning the base on a horizontal surface such as a table top, with one support including a table engaging friction pad provided under the base near the stock cradle end, and two laterally spaced table top engaging thumb-screw supports provided on a rigid metal structural metal member welded to and projecting laterally from the bottom surface of the elongated base at it's other end. The structural member is illustrated as an angle including a downwardly directed leg adapted to be positioned in contact with the end edge of the support table to absorb the kick, or recoil, when the rifle is fired. An elastic cord-like strap may be used around the base and the rifle barrel to secure the gun to the sighting apparatus. Sighting of the rifle involves moving the device over the table top for horizontal alignment and adjustment of the thumb screw supports for vertical alignment; the device is intended for use only in sighting of the gun and would have no practical application for game or varment shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,218 discloses a gun support device including a support bracket adapted to be releasably mounted on the top of a vertical wall structure such as in a “window” opening of a shooting blind, or on the top ledge of a pickup truck bed. The device includes a vertical post pivotally supporting an elongated arm for movement about a generally vertical axis, with a pair of spaced, generally U-shaped gun rests or saddles extending above the elongated arm, one adjacent each end thereof, and the saddles are spring mounted for resiliently resisted vertical movement. During use, the gun rests loosely in the saddles, with the pivotal support of the arm permitting movement in the horizontal plane and the spring mounting of the saddles permitting limited movement in the vertical plane.
Other known gun rests are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 499,315; 4,913,391; 5,481,817; and 5,933,999.
While the above and other known gun support devices have generally enabled more accurate sighting of a gun than could be achieved by the shooter without the aid of such support, they have not been entirely satisfactory for both outdoor use for game hunting or varment shooting and for indoor bench or table rest target shooting. Also, many of the known devices do not absorb the recoil of large caliber guns, as is desired by many shooters, especially smaller shooters such as women and young or inexperienced persons. Further, space is generally at a premium in outdoor shooting shelters or blinds, and the known devices intended for use in such places generally have not been able to support a gun in position for immediate use while occupying a minimum of space. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved gun support device suitable for use both for indoor bench rest or table rest target shooting and for outdoor use for game hunting or varment shooting.
Another object is to provide such a gun support which is easy to use and which effectively absorbs the gun recoil or transfers the recoil to a grounded support.
Another object is to provide such a device which is readily transportable, easy to use, and which can supports the gun in a safe, space-saving position between shots.